1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for spreading a bonding emulsion for road asphalt, a bituminous fluid substance or a similar fluid substance onto the surface of a road and to a road-building machine, especially of the finisher type, comprising such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Applicant has already proposed in patent application FR-90.06306, filed May 21, 1990, for a "Apparatus for spreading a fluid material or similar material, especially a bonding emulsion for road asphalt, onto the surface of a road and road-building machine, especially of the finisher type, comprising such an apparatus", compact apparatus for spreading bonding emulsion capable of being placed at the rear of a finisher, at the rear of the crawler tracks of the latter, between the crawler tracks and the means for spreading the road asphalt onto the road. These spreading appliances mainly comprise three spreading booms of which one is a central spreading boom and two lateral spreading booms, and which during spreading move to-and-fro transversally relative to the direction of movement of the finisher. As a result of this to-and-fro movement, the jets of emulsion issuing from the nozzles of the booms each sweep a portion of the road width. The central boom sprays the portion of road corresponding to the width of the finisher, the distance of travel of the side booms being adjustable according to the total width to be covered. One of the main advantages of such an apparatus compared with background art appliances is that it allows high rates of output at the ejection nozzles, thereby removing the risk of nozzles becoming clogged up as is the case with static spreading boom apparatus.